The Soul Bond
by arcane0author
Summary: Eragon's wound from Durza is worse than anyone thought and the only way is by preforming an ancient elvish ritual: A Soul Bond. But how will the elves, dwarves, and Varden react to this unexpected union between Eragon and Arya? How will it change the outcome of the war? Severe AU, Smut, Eragon/Arya, Murtagh/Nasuada, Saphira/Thorn


**Disclaimer:** Nothing is owned by me and no money is being made, etc.

**A/N:** This is my twist on the Soul Bond cliché that's quite popular in the Harry Potter Fandom. Since there are already Dragon Rider Bonds here, I thought it would be the perfect excuse to bring Eragon and Arya together and throw in some smut as well. If you agree and enjoy the story, don't forget to review. Many thanks in advance!

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Eragon awake!" A strong female voice commanded. "You have slept far too long already."

"Angela?" Eragon asked groggily.

Opening his eyes and heaving a weary yawn, he tried to sit up only to cry out in agony as pain lanced down his back forcing him to collapse back on the bed. Gasping for breath and his chest heaving, Eragon glanced around wearily trying to find out where he was and who was with him.

_Relax, Little One,_ The voice of his dragon cooed in his head. _You are safe now. The Shade is defeated and Angela healed you to the best of her abilities. _

"Who else is here?" Eragon moaned in exhaustion.

"It is I, Arya," A musical voice revealed.

Instantly, Eragon felt at peace upon hearing that angelic voice and looked up only to gaze into the tranquil orbs of the female elf he rescued. Arya sat beside him on the bed and he was pleasantly surprised to discover that his head was in her lap! That was unexpected and caused him to blush profusely much to Arya and Saphira's amusement.

"How are you feeling, Eragon?" Arya whispered, stroking his hair.

"Better for your presence," Eragon sighed. "But otherwise?"

Arya nodded worriedly.

"Like I got crushed by one hundred falling dragons," Eragon groaned. "How do you fare?"

"I've been better," Arya said in a monotone. "But not half so bad as yourself unfortunately."

"You can say that again," Eragon drawled. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days and two nights," Arya replied somberly. "This is the evening of the third day that you have been unconscious for."

"Three days?" Eragon exclaimed in shock. "What happened? How fares the battle?"

"The battle was won thanks to you," Arya said and Eragon was shocked to see her smile though he realized even an elf as impassive as her would be happy at the victory. "After you defeated the Shade the Urgals became disoriented and fought against each other resulting in a bloodbath. The Varden easily overwhelmed them and rounded up many prisoners. They don't know what to do with them just yet but some might get released in exchange for coin and other supplies while others might be used to help rebuild Farthen Dur."

"Makes sense," Eragon murmured. "What happens now then?"

"Now, we wait," Arya revealed. "For you to regain your strength. The Shade dealt you a vicious blow to your back and would have crippled you had it not been for some elvish runes I recalled." 

"Elvish runes…" Eragon repeated hesitantly. "Not sure if I like the sound of that but thank you."

"Do not fear," Arya reassured. "They are perfectly safe. In fact they are from an ancient healing ritual to heal elvish warriors who were mortally wounded in battle."

"But?" Eragon queried sensing she wasn't telling him everything.

"The ritual is so powerful that not only will it heal you entirely," Arya began. "But it will also give you enhanced senses and increase your magical core. However, the ritual does not come without a price." 

"And?" Eragon asked worriedly, fearing the worst. "The ritual requires another elvish soul to fuel the healing magic. The fuel must be fed constantly into the recipient or the spell will end and the recipient will become weak again, and this time tenfold so. Thus, the elf who participates in the ritual with the wounded individual must be willing to form a Soul Bond with the wounded one."

"A Soul Bond?" Eragon asked in wonder. "That sounds similar to my Dragon Rider Bond with Saphira?"

"For indeed they are one the same," Arya replied. "A Soul Bond has all the same benefits, and dangers, as a Dragon Rider Bond. However, it sometimes surpasses a Dragon Rider Bond because the Bond is strengthened through intimacy between the Bond Mates who are usually already mates for life, such as the custom between elves."

"Intimacy!" Eragon yelped, blushing furiously.

"Aye," Arya nodded. "The Bond needs to be strengthened constantly otherwise the magic will be very weak and the wounded participant will be on the constant verge of collapse. However, this ritual was often abused due to the power it gave the individuals causing some elves to harm themselves just so they could become Bonded. Because of this, the Bond was banned by the elvish King an age or more ago. However, for your case we can make an exception."

"Arya I don't want you to get in trouble for my sake!" Eragon protested, despite blushing. "My wound can heal on its own. I am sure it is not _that_ bad."

Arya smiled softly at Eragon and squeezed his shoulder gently.

"I am afraid there is no turning back now," Arya revealed. "For I have already gone and carried out the ritual in order to heal you: You and I are now Bond Mates, Eragon!"

**TO BE CONTIUED…**


End file.
